Träume sind für alle da
|year = 1992 |position = 16 |points = 27 |previous = Dieser Traum darf niemals sterben |next = Viel zu weit |image = }} Träume sind für alle da was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1992 in Malmo performed by Wind. This was Wind's third and final Eurovision entry, they had previously represented Germany at the 1985 and 1987 contests with Für alle and Lass die Sonne in dein Herz, both times finishing in 2nd position. The song is in the schlager style and consists of a series of sketches of characters who are dreaming of a change in their lives. The first of these, for example, is a young girl waiting on a platform for a train which she believes will take her to success. It was performed 22nd following Norway and preceding the Netherlands. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 27 points, the group's least successful effort in the contest despite being a favorite with the bookies. Lyrics German= Siehst du dort das junge Mädchen Auf dem Bahnsteig stehn? Sie glaubt, einer von den Zügen Wird in die Freiheit gehn Und der Mann, der seinen Job verlor Träumt, dass er's allen zeigt Wie Phönix aus der Asche steigt Träume sind für alle da Glaub daran und halt sie fest Mit Herz, mit Leib und Seele Morgen ist ein neuer Tag Kämpf um deine Träume Dann werden sie auch wahr Dort der Alte, der mal reich war Schläft heut unter Brücken ein Eine Frau denkt an ein Kind Und merkt nicht, dass sie weint Der Junge, der ganz einfach fortläuft Mit unbekanntem Ziel Sie alle haben Sehnsucht nach Gefühl Träume sind für alle da Glaub daran und halt sie fest Mit Herz, mit Leib und Seele Morgen ist ein neuer Tag Kämpf um deine Träume Dann werden sie auch wahr Es ist niemals ganz zu spät, es ist niemals ganz vorbei Manchmal kann ein Traum ein neuer Anfang sein Träume sind für alle da (Träume sind für alle da) Glaub daran und halt sie fest Mit Herz, mit Leib und Seele Morgen ist ein neuer Tag (Morgen ist ein neuer Tag) Kämpf um deine Träume Dann werden sie auch wahr |-| Translation= Do you see the young girl On the platform over there? She thinks that one of the trains Will lead to freedom And a man who lost his job Dreams of showing everyone That he rises like a phoenix from the ashes Dreams are there for everyone Believe in them and hold them tight With heart, with body and your soul Tomorrow is a new day Fight for your dreams Then they will come true The old man over there who once was rich Now falls asleep under bridges A woman thinks about a child And doesn't realise that she's crying The boy who is running away With an unknown destination They're all yearning for feelings Dreams are there for everyone Believe in them and hold them tight With heart, with body and your soul Tomorrow is a new day Fight for your dreams Then they will come true It's never really too late, it's never really over Sometimes a dream can be a new beginning Dreams are there for everyone (Dreams are there for everyone) Believe in them and hold them tight With heart, with body and your soul Tomorrow is a new day (Tomorrow is a new day) Fight for your dreams Then they will come true Video Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1992 Category:20th Century Eurovision